The invention relates to an air-cooled combustion chamber wall for combustion furnaces and, more specifically, to walls for combustion furnaces for waste combustion installations.
These walls, according to an embodiment of the invention, comprise at least one masonry wall, with a space in the middle, for the passage of cooling air along one side of the wall away from the combustion chamber side. 2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes combustion chamber walls of this type, in which two masonry walls erected at a distance from one another are connected by means of individual spacers. Individual slits are opened to the combustion chamber side, through which air is introduced into the combustion chamber. Such structures are not very stable. Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. DE-PS 23 17 064 describes an air-cooled combustion chamber wall, which is designed as a metal wall through which air passes, which is equipped on the combustion chamber side with air discharge openings, whereby there is a metal plate wall in front of the hollow walls on the combustion chamber side, at some distance, and whereby the cavity in the hollow walls, whose air discharge openings in the inner jacket empty into the space between the inner jacket and the external plate wall, is in communication with the combustion chamber through openings in the plate wall, offset in relation to the above-mentioned openings. The purpose of this arrangement, on one hand, is so that no temperatures are reached on the inner wall surfaces near the combustion zone which lead to the melting of ash, and to achieve a significant reduction of the outside temperature. Such steel structures are limited to a maximum use temperature of approximately 600.degree. C. They consume large quantities of air for cooling, and are therefore extraordinarily expensive to operate.
Other examples of prior art are German Pat. No. DE-PS 430 733, Austrian Pat. No. AT-PS 17 372 and French Pat. No. FR-PS 1,565,691, and the article "Neue Hohlwande fur Kesselfeuerungen in Umschau im Fachgebiet", No. 24, June 17, 1933, p. 385. All of the above-mentioned patent specifications and the publication are incorporated by reference as if the entire texts thereof were set forth herein in their entirety.